


Tuesday

by Moreofaguestage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreofaguestage/pseuds/Moreofaguestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure, Okay let's go get married” Tonks replied brightly. “Where do people get married at 8pm on a Tuesday evening?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

Remus watched as Tonks attempted to cook dinner for the both of them, insisting she didn't need any help. The secene reminded Remus of the flat he shared with James, Sirius and Lily after school when they had no idea what they were doing and Lily took to sort of throwing everything into a fry pan and seeing how it turned out. He watched her sing along to a song on the radio, dancing as she added whatever she could find to her mixture and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. It had been a week since Dumbledore died and Tonks had declared her love for him in front of the entire hospital wing. Since then he had moved into her tiny London flat and quite honestly it had been the best week of his entire life. Everything seemed easier now, the war, the missions, it was impossible to be unhappy while surrounded by Tonks and her exuberance. She even drowned out the voice in his head that liked to remind him he still wasn't good enough for her. 

“Taste?” Tonks asked, holding a wooden spoon to his mouth.

“Not bad” he replied, managing to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Tonks placed the spoon on the counter and reached up to kiss him. Remus placed one arm around her waist and laced the other one through her short pink hair. He could feel her warm hand creep up, under his shirt and he moaned into her lips. 

“what about dinner?” he asked, slightly breathlessly. 

“it can keep.” Tonks replied as she started to undo the small buttons on his shirt

For a second Remus was overcome, he couldn't quite believe he was so lucky. This beautiful, smart amazing woman wanted him. He didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. 

“Marry me?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think.

Tonks stopped and stared at him.

“Is this some noble, not having sex before marriage thing because you didn't seem to mind so much last night” Tonks asked, looking slightly taken aback.

“No, no nothing like that” Remus paused, trying to articulate exactly how he felt.

“I love you, Dora...I, I didn't even realize how much until last week, I...you're perfect and I'm so lucky and...” Remus trailed off, Tonks had broken apart from him and was staring at Remus with a very confused expression.

“I mean, if you don't want to of course I'll understan-”

Remus didn't get a chance to finish because Tonks had launched herself at him, kissing Remus like her life depended on it.

“Alright then, lets do it,” she said after they finally separated. Her eyes were sparkling and Remus grinned down at her in complete awe, he was going to be married to the most beautiful witch he had ever met. 

“Now, lets go now.” Remus didn't know why but he had to make this official now, he had to make sure the entire world knew how much he loved her. Everything was so bad it seemed so important to do this. He knew he sounded rash but he didn't care, he had never felt this happy and he wanted to solidify it. 

“What?” She asked, laughing.“You wanna go out and get married now?” 

“Yea...” Remus was back to worrying Dora would think he was crazy. In fact, he was beginning to think he was crazy himself.

“Sure, Okay let's go get married” Tonks replied brightly. “Where do people get married at 8pm on a Tuesday evening?” 

“The three broomsticks, they've an officiant there” Remus said, not knowing exactly how he remembered this.

“Right, okay...should I get changed?” She glanced down at her patched jeans and Weird Sister's t-shirt

“God no, you look beautiful” Remus said and he meant it. He loved the idea of marrying Tonks in her jeans and favourite t-shirt. 

“Alright” She said, taking Remus's hand in her own “shall we?”

Remus squeezed her hand and with a pop, they disapparated.

 

They reappeared outside The Three Broomsticks and walked through the large wooden door. 

“Remus! Tonks!” Madame Rosemerta exclaimed happily, “what would you two like?”

“an officiant,” Tonks replied quickly. “We want to get married!” 

Rosemerta's face broke into a wide smile.

“Oh, that's lovely, Doug's around here somewhere, he has his licence. You two wait here, i'll go track him down.”

Rosemerta left the couple at the bar, Tonks couldn't stop giggling while Remus just stared at her in stunned awe. 

“You ready to be Mr and Mrs Lupin?” She asked, leaning in close so he could hear her over the pub goers. 

Hearing the words Mr and Mrs Lupin made Remus's insides squirm with happiness. This was really happening. 

“Yes,” he whispered and kissed her lips softly. 

“This reminds me of Lily and James's wedding,” Remus said offhandedly, “it was just as rushed. Good night though, Sirius got piss drunk and decided to run down the street in his boxers singing God Save The Queen. He was never the classiest drunk.”

Tonks laughed at the image of her cousin, “what do you reckon they'd think of this?” Tonks asked. 

“They'd think it was brilliant. Lily especially, she loved weddings.” 

“Remus, Tonks!” Rosemerta shouted from across the bar. “I've found him, come in the back!”

They walked into a small room at the back of the pub. Doug, one of the bartenders stood in front of a small wooden table and motioned them over.

“Right then,” said the bartender, clasping his hands together. “Not exactly sure what the words are but I'll give it a shot, can't be too hard now, can it?”

Remus quite honestly had no idea if Doug got the words right or not. All he could do was study the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her bright pink hair, her small, soft hands inside his, those eyes that looked at him with so much love...

“I do.” he said when prompted, trying to imbue it with as much feeling as possible.

“I do.” she said back, he voice cracking and tears of happiness streaming down her face.

“Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife! Go on mate, you gotta kiss her now!”

Remus tipped her chin upwards and kissed her softly. 

“Lets go home, pick up where we left off” Tonks whispered into his ear.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. They yelled thanks to Rosemerta and escaped into the warm July night. 

Tonks went to apparate but Remus pulled her back, he just wanted to look at her for a second longer. She was still crying, her smile wider than ever.

“I love you so much, Dora. He said, looking deep into her eyes. “I...I know I'm not the best choice and I know everything's a mess right now but I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, I promise.” 

Tonks brushed his hair out of his eyes and ran a finger down the side of his cheek. 

“I know you will, Remus” she finally said. 

Words failed him. It was dawning on him that he was a husband, that he would get to wake up next to Dora every single day for the rest of his life. He didn't think it was possible to think a happier thought. 

“Back to the flat?” She asked

He nodded, wrapped an arm around her waist and with a faint pop they disappeared back to their tiny London flat as man and wife.


End file.
